the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Internet
"The Internet" is the thirty-seventh episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the seventy-third episode overall. Synopsis Gumball decides to take down the Internet after he accidentally creates an embarrassing viral web video. Plot Gumball and Darwin are staying inside their room, watching various videos on the internet. Gumball stumbles upon a screamer video, and he freaks out for a prolonged time. After calming down, he clicks the next video and discovers he has accidentally turned the webcam on, recording his screaming and publishing said video all over the Internet. He panics and Darwin reassures him that he is "a drop of embarrassment in an ocean of shame." However, upon refreshing the video the duo see the view count rising rapidly, to which Gumball comments, "How is that even possible? That's more views than there are people on Earth!" The next day, Gumball overhears laughing in the school library and is horrified to discover his classmates are laughing at his embarrassing viral video and making mash-up videos of it. He vows to have the video removed. He and Darwin then meet with the Cyber Police, who consists of just a floppy disk, who has a very minimal and unreliable grasp of modern technology. After some futile attempts by the Cyber Police, he decides to "delete the Internet" by throwing the computer into the trash. Darwin decides to appeal to the internet's sympathy by singing the Internet Song, despite Gumball telling him how heartless the internet is. When the video is uploaded, however, the Internet has tampered with it and the new video is now near unintelligible. Furious, Gumball challenges the internet and states that he will "go cyber-warrior on the internet's butt." Stripping his clothes, he attempts to upload himself via the scanner, but fails because Darwin sees Gumball naked on the computer screen. They decide to confront the Internet in the physical world and find its address on the computer. Before they can leave, the Internet attempts to distract them with content such as "100 funny animals in hats." They stay on the computer for several more hours, before realizing that the Internet is using its deadliest weapon - time wasting. They once again attempt to leave but view two more pages, one of which was Gumball's viral video. Gumball calls out the Internet on its mistake, stating "that was a repost." They finally leave, but are hindered by the Internet once more. Gumball and Darwin dodge several vehicles as the Internet takes control of traffic systems, power lines, and other electrical items. The Internet even fools Doughnut Sheriff into thinking the boys were wanted for multiple crimes. However, Doughnut Sheriff loses the boys due to his inadequate physical fitness. The boys find sanctuary in a park, where there is no technology. At the Internet's house, he laughs to himself, stating he "can be a jerk to anyone because he's behind the screen in the safety and comfort of his own home," right before the door to his room explodes. Gumball and Darwin appear, and the Internet demands to know who let them in. The boys reply that his mother allowed them in, and the Internet yells at her for letting enemies into his "secret base." His mother, emitting dial-up sounds, apologizes. Darwin whispers to Gumball about how unimpressive the Internet is in real life. Gumball threatens to unplug the Internet if his viral video is not deleted, and gives five seconds. The Internet explains that he cannot, and starts pleading with them by telling them what the world would lose. Gumball is about to pull the plug when Darwin stops him, because of the Internet's "think of the kittens!" line. Darwin agrees with the Internet, and tells Gumball to think about it as well. The two boys daydream about kittens for fifteen minutes, until the Internet talks to them again. Gumball concedes, and calls the internet beautiful. He and Darwin hug the Internet, saying that he shouldn't change, and that he should at least try and take some responsibility for his actions and be nicer to people. The Internet berates them, reiterating that "this is the Internet you're talking to!" Gumball and Darwin laugh, but sigh afterwards. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin Supporting Characters *Timmy Minor Characters *Gary *Cyclops Dog *Eggheads *Pink Squirrel *Tobias *Juke *Leslie *Masami *Carrie *Floppy Disk *Doughnut Sheriff *Hank *Rachel (cameo) *Pantsbully (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Newspaper Employee (cameo) *Shooting Star (cameo) *Jeff (cameo) *Cupcake Woman (cameo) *Hexagon Lady (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Principal Brown (cameo) *Albert (cameo) *Orange Security Guard (cameo) *Smelly Cheeses (cameo) *Clipboard Men (cameo) *Rob (cameo) *Oval Family (cameo) Trivia *The music on the title is a remix of the sound made when a modem connects to dial-up internet. *Mic Graves' name can be seen on the cover of "The Little Platypus Who Took The Wrong Bus." *A product in the background of the Internet's room is called Cassuto, named after show writer Guillaume Cassuto. *The music on the title also appeared in a Cartoon Network 2001 commercial. *A rerun of this episode aired on Cartoon Planet's a hundred twenty-third episode on January 24, 2014. Continuity *This is the third episode to contain black-boxed captions. *This is the third time an embarrassing video recorded by Gumball went viral on Elmore Stream-It. The first time was in "The Secret" with the video titled "HIP FLOP"; the second was with Darwin in a video called "Whistle Bros" in "The Flakers," however that video was recorded by Anais. *A picture of Carlton can be seen in the proto-background design in The Internet's room. In the actual episode, however, it does not appear. *The grey bald guy's ad from "The Genius" appears as one of the pop-up ads on the Cyber Policeman's computer. *This marks Tobias's sister Rachel's last physical appearance. She is seen later in a flashback in "The Matchmaker". Cultural References *The video that Gumball watches with the scream is an infamous ad for K-Fee coffee that is usually sent to people in order to scare them. *When Gumball is being scanned he poses the same way the Terminator does when being sent back in time. The scene may also be a reference to the digitizer scene from Tron. *One of the remakes of Gumball's internet video has Gumball's mouth on his eyes and his entire body coming out of his mouth in the style of a Cyriak video. Cyriak himself has worked on Adult Swim bumpers and three of his independent works has been featured in Adult Swim's Off the Air. *Darwin uses the popular phrase "I think that's enough internet for today." *Floppy Disk uses quotes from and looks similar to internet legend Jessi Slaughter's father. *The two scenes where only the Internet's hand is revealed is possibly a reference to Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget. *The scene where the camera zooms in on Gumball and Darwin from above (after Doughnut Sheriff collapses) may be a reference to the series ''Person of Interest''. Goofs/Errors *The ukulele has 4 tuning pegs, but it only has 2 strings. This error also occurred in "The Fan." *When Darwin says that Gumball recorded himself with the computer's webcam, a webcam can't actually be seen built in or attached to the monitor. fr:Internet Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes